My first love at the first day of the school
by hishiko.kaneko
Summary: aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria saat hari pertama sekolah. kemudian pria itu sekelas denganku memperkenalkan dirinya bernama levi. saat melihatnya hatiku terasa aneh mungkinkah aku menyukainya?/Rivetra/romance
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST LOVE AT THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Disclaimer**:**

_**Hajime Isayama**_

Rated:

_**T**_

Genre_:_

_**Romance**_

A/N: Hallo Minna-san. ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf jika tidak terlalu bagus,bosenin dan susunan kalimat acak-acakan. arigatou yang sudah baca fanfic pertama pertama saya. selamat membaca...

-CHAPTER 1-

Tidak terasa musim semi ini aku menjadi murid SMA SAKURA-GAOKA. Aku memakai seragam SMA kemudian ayah memanggilku "petra makanan suadah siap,cepatlah turun nanti kau terlambat".

"iya akan kesana". Jawab petra sambil menurunin tangga. Namaku petra Ral. Sejak ibuku meninggal saat usiaku 3 tahun. Aku tinggal berdua dengan ayah.

"ayah,kenapa tidak biar petra yang menyiapkan sarapan''. Kata petra melihat ayhnya sedang memasak.

"tidak biar ayah saja. Hari ini hari pertamamu pergi ke sekolah. Tidak terasa kau sudah besar dan sangat mirip ibumu.'' kata ayah sambil menaruh teh di cangkir petra dengan wajah sedih

''iya, apa ayah rindu sama ibu?'' tanya petra meminum teh buatan ayahnya

"iya ayah sangat rindu kepadanya''.jawab ayah

kemudian petra melihat jam "gawat aku sudah hampir terlambat. Ayah aku pergi dulu.'' kata petra sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"hati-hati di jalan petra''. Kata ayah memeluk petra

petra membuka pintu rumah dan ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya yaitu krista tetangga samping rumahnya dan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"ohayou petra".kata krista tersenyum

''ohayou krista''. Jawab petra sambil membalas tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol sambil pergi ke sekoalh. Mereka berdua sampai di gerbang SMA SAKURA-GAOKA.

"krista, coba lihat pohon sakura bermekaran. Indah sekali''. Kata petra menunjukan sakura yang bermekaran yang sangat indah

"iya sangat indah. Tidak salah kalau nama SMA SAKURA-GAOKA karena di halaman sekolah banyak ditanami pohon sakura''. Kata krista

" kita lihat pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman disana''. Kata krista sambil berlari duluan memuju papan pengumuman.

"krista,tumggu sebentar''. Petra sambil berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrak pria yang tinnggi 160 cm. Berambut hitam dan bermata tajam.

" Gomenasai ' kata petra membugkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"..." pria itu hanya memandang petra dengan muka datar dan pergi meninggalkan petra. Petra hanya terdiam melihatnya pergi.

"petra kesini''. Teriak krista. Petra langung berjalan ke arah kirsta

"ada apa?'' tanya petra

"coba lihat kita sekelas masuk di kelas 1-2". krista menunjukan namanya dan petra. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka. "oi.. kista petra". Mereka menoleh tanya eren. Teman mereka sewaktu smp.

"hmm... eren lama tak jumpa''. Kata krista

"iya. Kalian masuk SMA SAKURA-GAOKA juga ya?" tanya eren sambil tersenyum

"yep. Kau masuk di kelas mana eren?'' tanya petra

"oh...aku masuk di kelas 1-2. kalian masuk di kelas mana?'' tanya eren lagi

"berarti kita sekelas . Kami juga masuk kelas 1-2.'' jawab krista dengan senang

"benarkah?'' tanya eren tidak percaya

"iya eren". Jawab petra

kemudian bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Eren,krista dan petra berlari ke kelas. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-2. eren membuka pintu kelas. Mereka bertiga berkata"ohayou". Kemudian ada seseorang menyapa mereka yaitu mikasa dan berkata "ohayou. Kenapa kalian lama sekali?'' tanya mikasa

"hah?kenapa kau disini?'' tanya eren dengan kaget

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku murid SMA SAKURA-GAOKA dan masuk kelas 1-2. jawab mikasa sambil memukul pundak eren.

"mikasa lama tak jumpa.'' kata petra

"iya. Sejak lulus smp. Kita jarang ketemu''. Mikasa memeluk petra dan krista

"tidak di sangka kita bertujuh sekelas lagi''. Kata seseorang dibalik pintu.

"kita berttujuh?'' kata mikasa,eren,petra,krista serentak dengan heran

di balik pintu itu muncul tiga orang yang mereka kenal. Merekapun kaget.

"halo semua lama tak jumpa". Kata sasha

"wah... kenapa wajah-wajah ini saja yang aku temui?' kata jean kesal.

"jangan begitu jean. Merekakan teman kita sewaktu smp''. Armin mencoba menegur jean.

"ayo duduk di bangku kalian sudah datang''. Kata teman sekelas mereka.

Petra dan kawan-kawan pun duduk dibangku masing-masing. Petra memilih bangku paling belakang berada didekat jendela.. senpai masuk kelas dan mengenalkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba

"tok..tok..." suara ketukan pintu .pintu itu terbuka muncul seoarng pria berjalan menghampiri senpai "Gomenasai senpai saya terlambat''. Kata pria itu sambil membukukkan badannya.

"iya tak apa sekarang kau cepat duduk di bangku yang kosong''. Kata senpai

''baik''. Kata pria itu sambil berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang di dekat petra. Petra mengenal wajah itu dengan kaget 'dia itu yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak' petra berkata di dalam hati.

Petra pun mencoba melirik dengan penasaran kemudian pria itu mekihat petra. Wajah petra langsung memerah.

''nah sekarang ibu ingin kalian mengenalkan diri masing-masing''. Kata senpai. Senpai menunjuk ke petra "dimulai dari gadis berambut warna coklat karamel di dekat jendela. Petra langsung kaget dan berdiri mengenalkan diri'' nama saya petra ral. dipangil petra. Hobby saya memasak dan berkebun''. Murid kelas 1-2 bertepuk tangan setelah petra selesai berbicara. Petrapun duduk.

''kemudian pria di samping petra untuk memperkenalkan diri''.kata senpai. Pria itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri "nama saya Rivaille. Bisa di panggil levi. Hobby saya bermain base ball, tennis, basket dll.''kata levi dengan dingin.

"...''semuanya hanya terdiam

"levi hobbymu banyak sekali. Pasti kau sangat menyukai olah raga.'' kata senpai sambil bertepuk tangan dan semua murid ikut bertepuk tangan. Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.. senpai berkata '' nah sekarang kita akan membentuk pengurus kelas 1-2. apa ada yang ingin mengajukan diri?''

"...'' murid-muris hanya terdiam

''baiklah kalau tidak ada ibu akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian.'' kata senpai meliaht muridnya hanya terdiam saja.

"semoga bukan aku yang terpilih''. Kata eren sambil berharap.

''kau berisik sekali eren. Tidak bisa tenang sedikit ya?''kata jean yang duduk sebalah kiri eren.

"apa kau bilang?''bentak eren ke jean.

"kalu begitu eren menjadi sekertaris 1. apa semuanya setujuuu?'' kata senpai sambil tersenyum.

"setujuuu senpai''. Jawab murid-murid

''apa kenapa harus aku? ''. eren kaget namaya disebut

"ha...ha...ha. Saya setuju dengan senpai''. Kata jean berusaha menahan tawanya.

'' Dan sekertaris 2 ibu tunjuk jean.'' senpai memilih dengan cepat

"apaa? Kenapa harus saya dengan eren menjadi sekertaris?'' tanya jean kepada senpai

"kalian berdua kelihatan akrab jadi ibu memlih kalian berdua''. Jawab senpai sambil tersenyum

jean melirik eren yang tertawa. Murid-murid kelas 1-2 tertawa bersama-sama melihat eren dan jean karena perlakuan mereka berdua seperti anak kecil itu kecuali levi yang tidak perduli dengan kejadian di sekelilingnya.

-CHAPTER 1 selesai-

A/N: tunggu lanjutan chapter selanjutannya. chapter 2 pasti seru ceritanya. saya tunggu reviewnya. kalau mau kasih saran silahkan. Arigataou


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

"hei kalian semua diam. Kalau tidak diam ibu akan tunjuk siapa yang akan menjadi bendaharanya''. Senpai memukul papan tulis. Murid-murid langsung diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan senpai mereka. ''baiklah. Siapa yang ingin menjadi sukarelawan untuk menjadi bandahara? Tanya senpai melihat para muridnya.

"saya senpai''. Armin dan Krista dengan serentak menjawab dan mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"sekarang kita sudah punya dua bendahara armin dan Krista''. Senpai menulis nama mereka di papan tulis.

''sebelum ibu ingin menunjuk ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Ibu ingin menunjuk seseorang untuk bertanggung jawab kepada kebersihan kelas''. Kata senpai

"kira-kira siapa yang akan ditunjuk senpai? ya''. eren berbisik kepada jean

"aku tidak tahu''. Bisik jean ke eren

"kalau begitu mikasa ackerman mau bertanggung jawab kebersihan''. Tanya senpai tersenyum kepada mikasa

"tentu senpai. Saya akan melaksanakan dengan baik''. Jawab mikasa

" apaaaa!''. kata eren dan jean dengan kaget mendengar nama mikasa disebutkan.

"kenapa dia yang harus jadi tanggung jawab kebersihan? Kalau kita berani bolos piket apa yang dia perbuat pada kita''. Jean berbisik kepada eren

"aku tidak tahu diakan pandai berkelahi sejak smp. Cowok-cowok tidak ada yang berani sama dia. Akupun kalah berkelahi dengan dia''. Jawab eren

Mikasa mendengar apa yang eren dan jean bicarakan. "mungkin aku akan melempar kalian ke tong sampah untuk menjadikan kalian sampah non argonik. Kalau kalian berani bolos." Mikasa tersenyum licik kepada eren dan jean.

Kenapa dia bisa mendengar yang kita bicarakan?''. Tanya eren kepada jean dengan takut

"aku tidak tahu padahal dia duduk di depan''. Sambil melihat mikasa

Mikasa menoleh mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

"sekarang memilih wakil ketua kelas . ibu sarankan….. petra ral. Bagaimana petra kau mau menjadi wakil ketua?

Petra kaget setelah dia dipilih menjadi wakil ketua kelas " s-saya akan melaksanakan tugas dengan baik senpai'.

"baiklah sekarang memilih ketua kelas. bagaimana kalau ibu usul rivaille?.

"…..". tidak ada respon dari levi.

"rivaille. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi ketua kelas? Ibu yakin kau bisa memimpin". Senpai memberi keyakinan kepada levi.

"baiklah''. Jawab levi dengan dingin

"kita sudah menentukan pengurus kelas. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat''. Senpai langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi

"asik istirahat''. Semua berteriak dengan senang

Semua langsung mengeluarkan bekal masing-masing dan bercanda bersama satu sama lain. Krista,mikasa dan sasha langsung menghampiri petra yang duduk di bangkunya.

"petra, apa kau bawa bekal?'' Tanya mikasa

"hmm…..tentu.'' petra menggangguk kepalanya

"kalau begitu kita makan disini saja bersama-sama.'' Kata sasha sambil menarik kursi ke meja petra

"iya betul juga.'' Krista duduk di samping petra

Mereka membuka bekal masing-masing dan memakan bersama-sama. Petrapun peenasarn mencoba melirik levi ' apa dia tidak pergi ke ke kantin '. Batin petra. Kemudian para cowokpun datang ada eren,jean,armin dkk menuju ke levi sang ketua kelas.

"ketua apa kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya eren

"yah sekalian mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain". Jean memegang pundak levi

"…..'' levi hanya terdiam menatap mereka dengan muka datar

''ketua bagaima?''? Tanya eren lagi

"baiklah….. aku ikut.'' Levi langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Iapun melirik petra. Petra melihatnya. Kemudian petra langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Levi dkk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Petra hanya menatap pergi levi .

"hmm… petra kenapa wajahmu merah?"Tanya sasha dengan khawatir sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Ti…tidak aku tidak sakit" jawab petra dengan gugup

"uhuk…..uhuk…"

"aduh sasha makannya pelan-pelan''. Krista menepuk pundak sasha dengan pelan

"iya ni minum dulu". Mikasa memberikan minum kepada sasha

Petra hanya terdiam dan berpikir. Kenapa tadi wajahku merah ya saat levi melirikku tadi? Batinnya

**Sementara dikantin sekolah…..**

"hei…eren kau belilah makanan ringan bersama armin. Kami akan mencarikan tempat duduk. Disini ramai sekali". Levi melihat sekelilinya mencari temapt duduk yang bersih. Levi tidak ingin orang tahu kalau dia maniak kebersihan . dia menemukan tempat. dia pergi ke tempat duduk itu jean dkk mengikutinya. Kemudian eren dan armin membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman.

"disana ramai sekali sampai harus berdesekan membelinya''. Kata eren mengeluh

"tapi untung kita tidak kehabisan". Armin menaruh minuman yang dibelinya tadi.

Mereka mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba jean bertanya kepada eren "oi… eren kau menyukai mikasa? Jean sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"eh?...kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku?jawab eren

"yah…..kalian dari smp bertengkar pernah akrab. Kupikir kalian saling menyukai". Jean memandangi eren

Eren yang sedang minum mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba terdesak. Kemudian eren tidak mau kalah "bagaimana deganmu jean? Apa kau menyukai sasha?kau juga bertengkar terus dengannya ". Eren melirik jean

"apaaa?apa maksudmu?".Bentak jean

"oi kalian kenapa malah membicarakan topik anak perempuan?'' kata levi melihat jean dan eren saling adu mulut

"kalian ini aneh. Kalau kalian suka kepada mereka kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaan kalian saja?'' kata yahiro teman sekelas mereka.

" iya betul juga. Dari pada diambil orang lain''. Kata armin

"hei armin kau juga menyukai kristakan?" kata jean melirik armin sambil tersenyum

"hoe?" armin hanya kebingungan harus menjawab apa

"kalau ketua bagaimana?" Tanya yahiro kepada levi

"bagaimana apanya?" jawab levi dengan muka datar

"apa ketua tidak menyukai salah satu anak perempuan yang ada di kelas kita?'' kata armin meminum minumannya

"itu rahasia''. Kata levi dengan dingin

"…." Semuanya hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban levi.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semuanya bergegas ke kelas masing-masing. Pada hari pertama mulai pelajaran yang membosankan dan akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Semua murid kelihatan capek pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Semuanya bergegas pulang.

"petra, ayo kita pulang''. Kata Krista yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu

"kau tunggu di depan gerbang saja nanti aku menyusul''. Kata petra sambil membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya. Petra melihat sekeliling kelas semuanya sudah pulang kecuali levi yang tertidur saat pelajaran. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kelas. Petra menuju ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas di ruang guru.

"aku harus cepat membawanya ke ruang guru.'' Kata petra sambil mengangkat buku-buku itu

Kemudian levi terbangun melihat petra membawa buku tugas dengan berat. Levi mendekati petra "biar aku bantu, kau mau membawanya ke ruang gurukan?" kata levi mengambil buku itu dari petra.

"hah? I-iya.." kata petra dengan gugup.

Mereka berjalan sejajar levi melihat gadis itu yang lebih pendek darinya yang bertinggi 160 cm.

"ada apa ?" Tanya petra saat levi melihat dirinya

"tidak apa-apa" jawab levi .setelah mengumpulkan buku tugas mereka kembali kelas.

"arigatou, ketua sudah membantuku tadi." Petra tersenyum ke levi

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu . aku sudah ditunggu" petra belari keluar ke arah pintu

Setelah petra pergi levi sedikit tersenyum melihat petra di depan gerbang dengan Krista dari jendela kelas. " gadis yang menarik". Kata levi hanya menatap petra dari jendela.

**SAAT MUSIM PANAS di Sekolah…..**

"musim panas telah tiba". Sasha senang sambil menari-nari

"tapi ac di kelas malah rusak! Uwaah feels like hell". Kata eren dengan pasrah

"pa….panaas panaaaas seperti mau mati". Armin mengipas-ngipas dirinya

"uwaaaaaaaaaa! panaaaaaas". Teriak jean

"tukang acnya belum datang juga,ya!leleeeet!kenapa ac di kelas kita saja yang rusak!". Jean sambil menendang-nendang dinding.

"hanya dengan udara panas begini, jangan begitu,dong!kamukan cowok!" kata sasha melihat jean begitu

"memangnya panas ada hubungannya antara cewek dan cowok!mentang-mentang cewek jangan rasialis begitu, dong!" bentak jean ke sasha

"berisik banget,sih!coba belajar seperti eren sedikit?" sasha menunjuk kearah eren dengan kesal

Mereka melihat kearah eren yang hanya duduk diam mematung di bangkunya.

"mana bisa diam begitu!aaa!puaanuaaaaaas!" jean mengacak-acak rambutnya

"duuh jangan kesini, dong! Jadi tambah panas nih! Dasar cowok cerewet" sasha mengipas-ngipas dirinya

"aapaa kau bilang aku cowok cerewet!"bentak jean ke sasha

"iya kau memang cowok cerewet." Bentak sasha kembali

"adduuh sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar disini. Suasananya nanti tambah panas". Mikasa melihat mereka berdua saling adu mulut

"jean pasti punya suhu darah yang beda dengan manusia,ya" kata petra melihat jean terus teriak kepanasan

"kurasa begitu hanya dia yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu ". Kata armin

"oh..iya sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Bagaimana kita pergi berenang ke pantai,yuk" kata Krista mempunyai ide

"boleh juga berenang di pantai". Pikir armin

"pasti akan terasa lebih sejuk" kata eren sambil menghayal

"boleh juga berenang pasti seru". Kata petra sambil tersenyum

"ahh. Nanti kulitku terbakar, kulitku jadi merah" kata jean

"wah, dia jadi melembut seperti cewek begitu". Sasha melihat jean sedikit merinding

"nah siapa yang ikut?" Tanya Krista

"aku". Eren dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya

"aku juga".petra,armin,mikasa,sasha mengangkat tangan bersamaan kecuali jean

"eh, ada apa denganmu jean? Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya armin

"ah kurasa tidak. Nanti kulitku terbakar bagaimana?" Tanya jean sambil melihat kulitnya

"hah? Mulai lagi sifat mengeluhnya? Kau cowok kenapa melembut seperti cewek begitu?" . sasha mulai menyindir jean

"siapa yang sifatnya mengeluh? Baiklah akan ikut" kata jean dengan pasrah karena dia tidak mau adu mulut lagi dengan sasha

"nah berarti kita bertujuh sudah sepakat akan pergi". Kata Krista denagn senang

"bagaimana kita tambah satu orang lagi. Habis ganjil pula banyak orang pasti tambah seru" Kata eren

"mau mengajak siapa?" Tanya mikasa ke eren

"si ketua kelas". Jawab eren

"boleh juga. Sekarang siapa yang mau bertanya kepada ketua kelas?" Tanya Krista melihat teman-temannya

Semuanya hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"kok semuanya diam?" Tanya Krista lagi

"habis si ketuakan sifatnya sangat dingin dan matanya tajam. Dia selalu cuekin orang lain kalau lagi bicara." Kata jean

"iya juga sih. Bagaimana yang bertanya kepada levi…". Armin melihat kearah petra. Semuanya juga serentak melihat petra tiba-tiba.

"e-eh?kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Tanya petra melihat mata teman-temannya hanya tertuju kepadanya

"kau saja petra yang bertanya". Kata armin melihat petra dengan menepuk pundaknya

"hah? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya petra

"kau wakil ketua kelas sedangkan levi ketua kelas pasti kalian aa…." Kata sasha

"aakrab".kata semuanya melanjutkan bicara sasha.

"baiklah. Nanti aku akan bertanya kepadanya". Kata petra

Bel istirahat sudah -murid kembali ke bangku jam bel berbunyi waktu -tiba Senpai masuk kelas 1-2 dengan wajah yang sangat senang sekali.

"haloo murid-muridku yang manis. Apa kalian menikmati cuaca musim panas ini?" kata senpai tersenyum

"tiiidaaaak". Jawab murid-murid dengan kompak

"kalau begitu ini saatnya". Kata senpai

"saatnya?" murid-murid kebingungan

Senpai hanya tersenyum melihat murid muridnya kebingungan. "saatnya liburan musim panas"

"hooree….liburan telah tiba…."murid-murid kelas 1-2 senang

"baiklah selamat liburan musim panas dan sampai ketemu lagi. Kalian boleh pulang. Selamat bersenang-senang semuanya". Kata Senpai sambil melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan kelas

" akhirnya libur juga". Kata mikasa

"aku mau ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke pantai". Kata eren yang sudah tidak sabar pergi

"bagaimana hari sabtu kita pergi ke pantai". Kata sasha dengan semangat.

"boleh juga tapi petra belum bertanya ke levi. Apa dia ikut atau tidak". Mikasa melihat petra

"i-iya sekarang aku akan Tanya kepadanya". Petra melihat levi yang hendak pulang dan keluar dari kelas

"hah? Ayo cepat petra tanyakan. Kami akan menunggu disini."Krista mendorong petra keluar dengan pelan

Petra langsung berlari ke koridor menuju kearah levi.

"ketua tunggu". Teriak petra sambil berlari

Levi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan berhenti berjalan. "apa?" kata levi dengan singkat melihat ke petra

"be-begini a-apa ketua ada acara musim panas ini?" Tanya petra yang tidak berani melihat levi dia menghadap kebawah

"tidak" kata levi

"bagaimana liburan musim panas kita pergi ke ketua mau ikut?" Tanya petra

"kita?"

"i-iya bersama eren,mikasa,sasha,jean,armin dan Krista." Jawab petra

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang". Kata levi dengan dingin

"tu-tunggu dulu ". Kata petra dengan gugup

"ada apa lagi?"

"aku boleh minta nomer ponsel ketua? Buat memberitahu info selanjutnya."

"kau membawa ponsel?" Tanya levi

"i-iya" petra mengambil ponselnya di saku roknya kemudian levi mengambilnya dengan cepat

"nih…. Sudah aku simpan". Levi mengembalikan ponsel petra

Petra melihat nomer levi yang sudah tersimpan di ponselnya . "arigatou" sambil tersenyum di depan levi

Tiba-tiba levi mendekati petra. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan mata mereka saling bertemu. Petra hanya terdiam dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. Kemuadian levi menyentuh helai rambut petra. Detak jantung petra sangat cepat.

"nih…dirambutmu ada daunnya".kata levi melihat wajahnya petra memerah

"hah?" petra hanya terdiam saja

"kalau begitu aku pulang". Levi meninggalkan petra yang hanya terdiam saja di koridor. Levi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat petra tadi.

'Tadi kenapa jantungku berisik sekali? Kenapa wajahku memerah ya? apa jangan-jangan aku menyukai ketua ya?' batin petra sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas

"petra kau sudah kembali" Krista melihat petra membuka pintu kelas

"kau lama sekali mananyakannya" jean mulai mengeluh lagi

"jadi bgaimana? Apa dia ikut?"Tanya sasha

"i-iya". Petra hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan

"ayo kita pulang hari semakin sore" kata mikasa

Semuanya keluar dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Malampun tiba…

Petra hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan memandang nomer ponsel levi.

"apa aku menyukainya ya?" petra berpikir tentang kejadian di koridor tadi. Petra hanya terdiam dan menatap ponselnya. Kemudian dia tertidur.

Chapter 2 selesai. Tinggal tunggu chapter 3. di tunggu reviewnya minna-san.


End file.
